<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#13 by Schweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676699">#13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet'>Schweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Would I Even Tell Her [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Poems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Would I Even Tell Her [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello Elizabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't remember meeting you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somedays I wish I could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wish I could reach back through time and pluck out the moment when I first laid eyes on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when our eyes first met</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when we first touched</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when my soul first brushed against yours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish I could take that moment and crystallize it in amber</span>
</p><p>
  <span>letting it glow from the beauty of beginnings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want that memory</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to know our how our story started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because then maybe it will tell me our end</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>